Life Changing News
by yours-truly9
Summary: It has been two years since we first saw that day Marissa and Ryan met. They have been together since the incident with Oliver ended. Now in college, Marissa has some exciting yet terrifying news to tell Ryan...


Title: Life Changing News  
POV: Third Person Omniscient  
Characters: Ryan Atwood, Marissa Cooper, Jimmy Cooper, Seth Cohen, Summer Roberts (very briefly)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and the show. Copyright goes to Fox.  
  
It had been about two years now since that defining day when Ryan entered Marissa's life. He had told her that he was whoever she wanted him to be. It turns out, he really was everything she wanted him to be. They did have their rocky times, and even broke up once or twice, but what Marissa was about to tell Ryan would be the most defining moment in their entire relationship.  
  
Marissa was walking about the college campus when she spotted Ryan talking with Seth secluded from the other crowds of students. Ryan was definitely smiling more than usual about something. She made herself approach them. She walked at a slower pace than usual though.   
  
"Hey!" Seth exclaimed, "Look who it is. We were just talking about you."   
  
"You were?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Well actually, Ryan was doing all the talking, for a change. A big change." Seth responded.  
  
Marissa laughed lightly.  
  
"Well it looks like it didn't last long." Ryan commented, "Hey Marissa" He said finally getting a word in since Marissa had shown up.  
  
As the sides of his mouth turned up slightly Marissa greeted him with a peck on the cheek. She suppressed her nervousness and tried her best to act normal while Seth was around. But Ryan wasn't fooled.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No..." Marissa said giving Ryan a look and by then Seth had taken the hint.  
  
"I...think I'll go now. Wouldn't want to keep literature waiting." Seth said as he took off.  
  
Once Seth had left Ryan turned back to Marissa. "So...what is it?"  
  
Marissa shrugged, but Ryan was persistent. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Whatever it is...I'm sure we've dealt with worse." Ryan said reassuringly.  
  
Marissa shook her head. "No...I really don't think so."   
  
Ryan's look changed from sympathetic to truly concerned. "Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk."  
  
Marissa nodded as he led her away from the many masses of people around the campus.  
  
Back at Ryan's dorm room, they both set down their books as Ryan took a seat on the tiny sofa. "Okay...I'm ready. Tell me what it is that's bothering you." He said with a look of anticipation as well as worry on his face.   
  
Marissa took a seat and the two of them sat in silence a few long moments.Suddenly, Marissa broke the silence with her small and slightly wavering voice. She took a deep breath before beginning her statement. "Ryan...I'm...I'm pregnant." Ryan could do nothing but sit there and stare. He opened his mouth as if to reply and instead shut it again. "Wow..." He finally managed to get out, a look of shock still on his face. Marissa was suddenly very nervous. "Look if you want me to leave and let you-" Ryan interrupted her. "No...don't leave. I just can't believe it. It's just...I just...You're sure it's mine right?"   
  
He felt incredibly awkward at this moment but continued on anyways. "I mean, we've had our fights. Maybe one time you were angry at me and ended up going out and met some guy and-"   
  
"Ryan!" Marissa shrieked, interrupting him mid-sentence. "You know I would have never done something like that. I know the baby is yours. The only question is...do we keep it?"  
  
"You can't possibly expect me to decide something like that. It's gotta be up to you." Marissa frowned. "No...it's up to us. I need your opinion in this Ryan, please." Ryan nodded and took her hand looking directly into her eyes. "Well if it were up to me...I'd say...to keep it."   
  
A small grin formed on Marissa's face. She was glad he said that because she was planning on keeping it anyway but didn't want to start a fight between them.  
  
Marissa suddenly became excited. "Great...so when to we tell the others?" She said suddenly becoming not so excited about what her father would think, and her mother. "As soon as we are ready. And in private." Ryan answered. "What about your parents...do they know?" Ryan added. "Uhh...no. I am NOT ready to tell my mother. And dad...I want him to be the first to know, if that's okay with you." Ryan nodded. "Yeah, it's not like I'm excited to go tell Sandy or anything."   
  
"We can tell my mom later. A lot later. I mean, I'm still trying to get over the fact that she slept with my ex-boyfriend while he was still in high school and while we were still friends, kind of." Marissa muttered. "Yeah, Luke and Julie, kinda hard to forget that." Ryan commented. "So when're we gonna tell him? Your dad, I mean." He asked. "I was hoping we could go tomorrow. I know you only have one class. "Sounds fine to me." Ryan said passively. He glanced at the clock. "I've gotta go get to class. The exciting world of philosophy ya know," he added. "See ya." She said as he walked out.   
  



End file.
